The Flow Cytometry (FC) Shared Resource provides Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) members and the entire University of Utah research community state-of-the-art instrumentation, consultation, and expertise in flow cytometry, which measures a wide variety of cellular attributes using panels of monoclonal antibodies, quantitative and functional biochemical probes, ligand capture beads, and reporter gene expression. The FC Shared Resource has two FACScan five-color benchtop analyzers, a new three-laser BD FACSCanto-ll analyzer, a high-speed FACSVantage SE Turbo cell sorter, and a Union Biometrica Biosort large particle sorter. The FC Shared Resource provides technical consultation for design of experiments as well as training in the use of flow cytometryfrom the theoretical standpoint and in the actual operation of the equipment. Wayne Green, PhD, has served as Director of the Shared Resource since 1994; he is assisted by one staff member. Instrumentation and staff are centrally located, with satellite workstations for data retrieval. The Resource aids Cancer Center members in the laboratory-based scientific Programs (Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation; Cell Response and Regulation; Imaging, Diagnostics, and Therapeutics; and Gastrointestinal Cancers) in the analysis of heterogeneous cell populations for the characterization of normal and diseased states. In addition, flow cytometry enables researchers to physically sort out specific populations of interest for subsequent expansion and investigation. The FC Shared Resource is an institutionally managed facility with supervision from both University and HCI leadership. There is a Faculty Advisory Committee and the Resource is reviewed for user satisfaction by annual surveys. The facility is operated on a fee-for-service basis (chargeback). Usage of the FC Shared Resource by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding was 63 percent. Funds are requested from the CCSG budget to cover 16 percent ($45,135) of the proposed FC Shared Resource budget. The FC Shared Resource has ample capacity for additional use by Cancer Center members.